The Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) is a matrix style, basic, clinical and population research center under the auspices of the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School. The Director serves as Associate Dean for Oncology Programs and is responsible for integrating research at the medical school with the Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital, School of Public Health, and several schools and departments of Rutgers University. CINJ was awarded its first P30 Cancer Center Support Grant (P30 NCI 072720) on March 1, 1997. CINJ has a current membership of 155, whose peer reviewed, funded research projects, as defined by the CCSG guidelines, total more than $50 million in direct costs, nearly $15 million of which is from the NCI. The research base of CINJ is organized into eight programs: Breast Cancer Research; Cancer Pharmacology/Developmental Therapeutics; Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention; Cytokines, Cytokine Signaling and Cancer; Molecular Mechanisms of Tumor Growth; Prostate; Population Science, and Transcriptional Regulation and Oncogenesis. This application requests support for the following: Administration; Data Safety and Monitoring; Developmental Funds; Planning and Evaluation; Program Leaders; Protocol Review and Monitoring System; Protocol Specific Research; and Senior Leadership. In addition, we are requesting funds for the following shared resources of CINJ: Analytical Cytometry/Image Analysis; Biometrics; Centralized Education and Training for Clinical Research Personnel; DNA Sequencing; Immunohistochemistry; Laboratory Support Services; Office of Human Resource Services; Research Pharmacy; Tissue Retrieval Service; Transcriptional Profiling; and Transgenic/Knock-out Mouse Service.